Only His
by Catherineza
Summary: Short One-shot: Mikan is going to see one of Natsume's matches for the first time, and wears something foxy to cheer him on. Oh, the sweet child was caressed many times by her dear Natsume. Bad Summary. R&R


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gauken Alice.

This is something for you guys, cuz I have written in … who knows how long. Soooo, trying to ease the tension, here … here ya go C: A short, little story for my sweet, adoring fans 3 although my writing is really really rusty … and I'm bad at Gauken Alice information … hope you enjoy? All the best-Kat :3 And sorry that its really short :( and that the characters are all wack … like dey on crack :P

**Only Mine: One-Shot**

**Mikan's POV**

"How long are you gonna keep being so nervous, baka?" Hotaru, my best friend, asked.

I pouted. "Hotaruuuu, I can't stop being nervous . . ."

"It's just one freaking soccer game. Stop being a coward."

"That's easy for you to say! You've always been to every single game Ruka had . . . it's a part of your normal schedule! And besides … you made me wear this …" I groaned.

Hotaru flashed me a deadly glare, but I was used to it.

"This is my very first time! What if I do something wrong and Natsume gets mad?" I cried, stamping my feet a little.

Hotaru face-palmed. "Mikan . . . it can't go that bad. The outfit will _guarantee_ that he won't get mad at you. Now pull your useless self together. We're here."

Nervously, I stepped out of the limo, and Hotaru was already a full 5 feet ahead of me. "Ah, wait for me, Hotaru!"

_**~lalalalalalalala~**_

"Oh geez, oh geez, oh geez, where is he?"

"Shut up, baka. He's right there."

"Where?" I asked, squinting, trying to catch a sight of my boyfriend.

Hotaru grabbed my face and turned it to the left. Sure enough, there was Natsume. With the ball, of course. And not to mention the three huge, buff dudes blocking him.

Being the amazing superhuman he was, Natsume managed to make a perfect pass to Ruka. The ball didn't even touch the stunned meatheads.

"Yay, Natsume!" I cried, jumping up and down, holding up the huge banner I had made for him. I saw Natsume glance in my direction and turn away quickly.

I held my breath. "Hotaru? Did Natsume just turn away from me?"

". . . Yea. Maybe my calculations were wrong."

I started to freak. "Ohh, but you said he wouldn't get mad!"

"Shut up, idiot. I'm thinking."

I slumped down onto the metal bleachers. "What do you think he's gonna do after the game?"

"Probably attack you."

"… Wait, what?" I asked, genuinely bewildered.

"C'mon Mikan. Did you see that look in his eye?" Hotaru asked, expectantly.

"Um, no, sorry. I don't have superhuman eyesight." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Hotaru sighed, "That look was lust. You have got that boy hooked like a fish on a line."

"But . . . how's that a bad thing?"

"He might attack you, and knowing Hyuuga, he wouldn't stop until you could barely walk anymore."

My face paled. "That sounds . . . nice." I squeaked.

"Well, good luck." 

"Hotaru!" But she was already absorbed in her little Ruka-pyon. They had been going out for about half a year now. Ruka was head-over-heels-in-love with Hotaru. He was like her little slave, controlled forever by love. I knew Hotaru liked Ruka, too, but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

Suddenly, a loud whistle snapped me out of my little world. "Was that the signal of the end of the first period?"

"Yes, and Hyuugas charging this way."

"Will I survive?"

"No promises."

I sighed, and skipped forward to give Natsume a hug, but he was as stiff as cardboard. "N-Natsume?"

Then, I saw something unusual. Natsume blushed, but it faded away as quickly as it came, making me wonder if it was ever even there in the first place.

"Come with me." Natsume demanded in his rough, husky voice. He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the school gym, not far from the soccer field. When we were all alone, Natsume stared at me with a rock-hard gaze. "What. Are. You. Wearing."

I blushed. "W-well, Hotaru said it would look good on me, a-and I wanted to cheer for you . . ."

"Wearing that?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Y-yeah . . ." I murmured, tears springing into my eyes. "If you don't like it, I can go change right-"

Suddenly, Natsume's lips were on mine, fixing in on a rough, but intense and passionate kiss. When he let me go, I was merely puddy in his arms.

"I love it." Natsume's sexy voice whispered in my ear. "I love it, Polka-Dots." He wrapped his arms around me and bit lightly on my neck.

"A-ah, but Natsume . . . why were you so mad if you liked it?"

"Idiot." I earned a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. "I don't want other guys seeing you in that."

I blushed. Ok, honestly, that was the very last reason on my list. "You're lying." I breathed.

"Why would I lie? You should've seen everyone's faces when they saw you. I bet nearly everyone on my team had a boner."

I blushed again, an even brighter color. "That's gross, Natsume!"

"I'm not joking." He softly bit my ear. "If I could, I would leave this game right now so I could ravish you in my bedroom."

"P-pervert . . ."

Natsume smirked. "See you after the game, Polka-Dots." He reached in for one more intense kiss, leaving me behind, blushing like a fool. I could've sworn I heard him chuckle. Dazed and confused, I stumbled my way back to the soccer field.

"How was it?"

". . . You totally planned all that. You didn't have any miscalculations."

"Hotaru Imai never makes mistakes."

"Every human does."

Hotaru smirked and raised a delicate eyebrow. Great. Another mystery. Let's hope I can solve it before Natsume finishes his game. Otherwise, I would never get anything done.

**The END.**

Wow. I suck. Sorry. And I'm writing Chapter 22 of Help Me, Ikuto. I might finish soon. Please wait a littttle more 3 Kat


End file.
